Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. patent application publication no. 20070236811 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes five lens elements, that has a distortion close to five percent and that has a system length of 12 mm. Such a conventional imaging lens is insufficient to constrain the distortion and is unsuitable for use in an electronic device that focuses on slim size and that may have a thickness of only 10 mm.
Another conventional imaging lens with five lens elements disclosed in U.S. patent application publication no. 20070229984 offers an improvement in image quality and has a system length reduced to 8 mm. However, the size of such a conventional imaging lens is still unsuitable for current consumer electronic devices.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.